ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hajime Shirogane
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Hajime 'Character Last Name' Shirogane 'IMVU Username' HatakeHajime 'Nickname (optional)' Jime (Pronounced: Jee-may) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 02/04/94 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian ((Moved to Yonshigakure with Meisu, his brother.)) 'Height' 5'2" 'Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hajime's ersonality could be seen as hyperactive, or knuckle-headed. In either case, Hajime is an innocent child who could not think of hurting anyone-- well emotionally that is. Hajime has a disposition similar to people of the past such as Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. He is kind of wild, and his personality could sometimes get out of hand. Despite this, he is a hard worker, and is very persistant when it comes to the things he wants-- a trait which might usually lead him to faulter. This also means he does not know when to give up; whether it be on a friend, training, or even a mission. As an academy student, he looks forward to all of these things with excitement, and hopes to serve his village well. This persistant, highly positive personality of his also leads him to great aspirations like becoming Kazekage one day-- a dream he knows is kind of far away. As far as battle is concerned, he has not seen much due to him being an academy student, but when he trains with his brother, Meisu, he is known to be extremely aggressive-- which makes his fighting style hard to counter-- and does not allow his opponent to get a hit in edge wise. He feels that if he cannot get hit, then he cannot get hurt-- which may or may not be true. Hajime usually leaves the calculatig to Meisu, but is known to be intelligent when it comes to fighting. He tends to be systematic with his training as well as very enthusiastic, as he is always trying to get Meisu to train with him-- whether it is a one-on-one match, or training together as a team. Although he seems independant, he--like most other brothers-- is dependant on his sibling. 'Behaviour' ((Haven is a calm and quiet woman. Despite her husbands more outragious personality, she seems to compliment him in more ways than one. She is strong hearted and graceful, always wishing to help those who may need it. Though this is the perspective she releases to her loved ones around her, there is more to her than just an angelic demeanor. After all, the light cannot live without its darkness.)) 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Chakra colour' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))